


Pretty Girl

by cowboykylux



Series: Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [17]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Couple, Mob Boss Kylo Ren, Murder Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: They said the crime families were dead and gone, died off with the end of an era.They didn’t know what the fuck they were talkin’ about.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814407
Kudos: 23





	Pretty Girl

They said the crime families were dead and gone, died off with the end of an era.

They didn’t know what the fuck they were talkin’ about.

You knew they were alive and well, deep underground, much quieter, cleaner. Couldn’t be as messy now, not with the fucking cops keeping their nose to the ground, sniffing out clues as to who did it, who did any of it, in the city.

“What are you thinking about?” You asked your man, picking a piece of lint off his pristine suit, flicking it into the air.

Kylo ran the city, he and his Knights of Ren. Everything from downtown to midtown was his territory, and he took good care of his territory. 

He took better care of you.

You were sitting across his lap in the office, a beautiful thing overlooking the park. It was the first office space you had really liked the view of, so Kylo bought it – of course he did. He bought it and bought furniture you liked and hung up art you liked.

He wanted to get everything you liked, he got rid of the shit you didn’t.

The people you didn’t.

“Thinking about your uncle.” He said, voice a deep rumble in his chest. He didn’t do much by way of emotion, tended to be cold, reserved.

You pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek, soft smooches at the spot where you knew dimples lived if he would ever smile. You got a twitch out of him, and that was enough to satisfy you.

You came from a crime family too, a big one. It didn’t matter so much to you, being part of the business, but that life was all you knew, all you liked. You met Kylo and the rest was history, you were his girl, his lover.

You were a lot of things, but you were his.

You were a lot of things, but right now you were sittin’ on his lap as he overlooked the books. You didn’t give a shit about the money, but you knew there was a lot of it. A lot.

Enough to buy you fancy clothes and diamonds and pearls, enough to keep the bar stocked with top shelf liquor. Stacks and stacks of cash hidden away, squirreled away for a rainy day.

It was raining outside the office. 

“What’d my uncle do?” You asked, resting your head on his shoulder.

One of his hands wormed its way between your thighs. You spread them a little for him, just enough that he could nestle them there, safe.

“Nothing, that’s the problem.” He sighed, and you could feel how his shoulders moved, how the holster that was strapped around his chest at all times shifted underneath his jacket. “He was supposed to collect last week and he never did.”

“You gonna take him out?” You asked, nonchalantly.

Kylo didn’t give very many chances.

“No, I don’t want to start a war. I just need to figure out who to send instead.” He said.

You nodded, a war wouldn’t be good – not that anyone would dare go against him, go against you. Still, there were other members of the family who were just as capable, especially –

“You could send your sister.” You suggested, but Kylo quickly shook his head. He didn’t like talking about his sister, they had a rough history.

“Rey’s too busy running the upper-east side, I can’t bother her to deal with midtown too.” He dismissed the idea.

“Want me to give them a call? I’m sure they haven’t spent it.” You offered, and that got him to finally look away from the books and smile at you.

“No baby, you sit right here and keep me company.” He said, leaning in to kiss you sweetly on the lips, his nose rubbing against yours.

He was paranoid about you being too far, didn’t like you too far away from him. Liked you on his lap all the time, if he could help it. If not on his lap, then at least pressed up against him, his arm around your shoulder. You had saved him once, a long time ago. Had saved him when he was out cold dying in the streets, a gash so big on his face he was sure he’d be blind in an eye – but you’d found him, had taken him in, had fixed him up.

He never wanted to be too far from you, never.

You smiled against his lips, kissed him as you reached over across the desk and plucked the cherry out of his cocktail.

“I wasn’t gonna go anywhere, just make a call.” You said and he watched as you bit the cherry in half.

You offered the other half to him, it stuck between your teeth. He leaned in and kissed you, stealing the cherry.

“Why don’t you take a break and fuck me, hm?” You asked, rubbing soothing circles on his back, “You’ve been staring at the books for three hours trying to make the numbers make sense, I think you need a break.”

“How can I say no to my pretty girl when you ask like that?” He asked, patting your thigh to let you know you could get up.

You grinned, and as the two of you walked arm in arm out of the office, down the hallway and to the elevator, you could see the rain starting to disappear.


End file.
